Pushing the Boundaries
by Laurabeast
Summary: Over the years Crowley has been pushing the boundaries with Aziraphale, and trying not to go too fast. Aziraphale finds himself quite tempted.


**A bit of fluff, I own nothing.**

A boundary once broken is hard to reassert. The first boundary Crowley broke when he spoke to Aziraphale, the second he broke during the flood. They stood in silence as the rain pelted down on them, and the other observers had long since left.

"I… I find this very upsetting." Aziraphale whispered, his voice hardly loud enough to hear over the fat drops of weighing down his long locks. Crowley crushed down the dozens of biting retorts about his side, or the children. Aziraphale hadn't done this, and he couldn't stop it any more than Crowley could.

"I know." He reached out, brushing the back of his hand against Aziraphale's tentatively. The angel looked down at where their fingers touched without moving his head. After a few moments he let them fit between the spaces of Crowley's in a sort of allusion to the hand holding humans often did. He could admit to himself that it felt pleasant. It grounded him in a way he hadn't realized he needed.

"Perhaps, if you wanted to thwart this… this holy cleansing," the words tasted bitter in his mouth, and it could be heard in his voice. "You could take the children to China, I hear they're doing quite well. I could hardly stop you, I'm meant to watch over Noah, and send him an olive branch when it ends." Aziraphale looked over at him, if it weren't for the heavy rain he might suspect the tears in his serpentine eyes.

"That would be quite wicked." He looked over his shoulder at where the people had gone. Crowley squeezed his hand tighter for a moment before releasing it to do just that.

"He gets to come back you know." Aziraphale whispered while they watched Jesus hang from the cross, his suffering hurt Aziraphale in a very real sense. It made his stomach turn, and his knees weak while it thrummed in his head like bees in his skull.

"Does he, well no harm done than." Crowley sneered with his eyes still fixed on the poor lad, Aziraphale flinched at the harsh words, the truth of them cut him to the quick. Crowley looked over, seeing how this twisted Aziraphale up inside.

"Wouldn't think you'd enjoy watching this, why don't you scamper off like your lot tends to do when things get messy?" He watched Aziraphale's face contort with pain when Jesus tried to take the weight on his feet so he could breath properly.

"I have to stay, my presence eases his suffering. I certainly won't leave him alone in this." Aziraphale said, reaching out and taking Crowley's hand as a lance of pain struck from Jesus's legs giving out, an his full weight yanking down on his arms. Crowley stood with him in silent suffering for six hours before he couldn't bare it.

He couldn't watch this poor boy suffer, it had nothing to do with the thin sheen of sweat beading on Aziraphale's brow, or how weak his grasp had become. He looked at one of the guards, a hiss of demonic energy filled his head, and he jabbed his spear into Jesus's side. The pain ended, and Aziraphale practically collapsed into Crowley.

"Oh, you did that?" His words came on shallow breaths.

"I can only stand around for so long, things to do. You should rest." Crowley helped him right himself, and left him there.

"Temptation accomplished." Crowley smirked, Aziraphale looked quite flustered.

"No, I didn't, that's not, I…" He stumbled over his words, Crowley chuckled, setting his drink down to gesture him to lead the way.

"Yes, yes lead the way. Hopefully this Patroness will have better wine." Crowley cut him off, Aziraphale huffed, but couldn't resist the idea of having a meal with someone who actually knew him. The real him.

"I'm sure they do, it's meant to be quite nice." He lead Crowley to a very nice restaurant, which did in fact have very nice wine.

"What has you in such a sour mood?" Aziraphale sat beside him, and in that moment he realized they had reluctantly become old friends.

"Tiberius, I meant for them to move away from the rule of an emperor, not kill the man. They'll kill everyone involved now including a few friends of mine." Crowley grumbled, Aziraphale touched his hand briefly.

"Perhaps, if by some miracle Claudius is chosen for the next emperor they will be spared. His disabilities have given him quite a lot of compassion." Aziraphale gave his tone a weight that said it would surely be done.

"That would certainly thwart my evil plans." A small smile found his lips while he tipped back the last of his goblet of wine.

"Oh, this looks lovely!" Aziraphale clapped his hands in excitement as the food arrived. Crowley drank quickly, watching the angle admire the food for a ridiculous amount of time before he took the first taste. His blue eyes slid shut, and an absolutely salacious moan escaped him. Crowley nearly choked on his wine.

"That is scrumptious!" He dabbed the corners of his mouth primly with the corner of a napkin. He looked up at Crowley whose mouth hung open, and his shades sat low while he looked at him.

"Are you quite alright dear boy?" He raised a brow, Crowley snapped his mouth shut, lifting his wine towards Aziraphale.

"You seem to be enjoying the earthly pleasures Angel." The pet name slipped of his forked tongue before he could stop himself. Aziraphale only smiled, and shifted Crowley's plate towards him.

"Try them, you'll see, they're absolutely devine." Crowley picked up one of the oysters, sucking it back. They were good he supposed, but not quite up to the hype. Aziraphale watched him, waiting for his confirmation.

"Delightful." He said, which seemed to be enough to allow his focus to return to his food. Crowley ate quickly so he could enjoy the slow, deliberate way Aziraphale savored every bite. He drank nearly as fast as Crowley while he ate, and by the end of the meal they were both quite pleasantly drunk.

"Eating with a friend, or, or an old acquaintance is much nicer than eating alone." Aziraphale stumbled over calling Crowley his friend, which made a languid smile spread across the demon's lips.

"It does get a bit lonesome now and again." Crowley admitted, scooting his chair closer to Aziraphale who leaned into the motion.

"Don't tell anyone." Aziraphale leaned until only an inch of air separated the. "but I quite like you." He whispered, falling awkwardly from where he'd braced his hand, finding himself practically in Crowley's lap. Crowley brushed a strand of hair back gently from Aziraphale's brow with a chuckle.

"The feeling is mutual." He whispered back, their lips precariously close together.

"Crowley… I really must go! Sober up and what not!" Aziraphale stumbled to his feet, practically running from the restaurant. Crowley laughed, they would have to get lunch more often.

Crowley found Aziraphale's camp not long after he retreated from Crowley's idea that they stop canceling each other out. He'd shed his armor, and wrapped himself in warmer clothes.

"Good Knight?" Crowley called from the shadows, Aziraphale's eyes went wide, and scrambled up from where he sat eating some kind of cooked meat.

"Crowley! What are you doing here?" He met him in the dark where the other men couldn't see them.

"I've hung up my armor, and I'm going somewhere less damp. You've defeated the black knight Angel, good job, very holy of you, job done. Now ditch this lot so we can have lunch." Crowley brushed the back of Aziraphale's hand with his pointer finger where Aziraphale's armor had been removed to eat. He twined his fingers with Crowley's without a second thought.

"Well… I would have accomplished what I was sent to do, it wouldn't be a lie per say. Not like abandoning my duty, you abandoned yours, and I in turn accomplished mine." Aziraphale seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Precisely. I hear they make a lovely spread at that new restaurant in London." Crowley smiled, knowing Aziraphale couldn't resist a g9d meal.

"The food here is atrocious. Yes, I think I'll join you." Aziraphale nodded, letting Crowley get them there by some fiendish miracle.

"You know, so long as things are being done I don't see how it matters who does them." Crowley said while they sat close to a warm fire, enjoying a good meal, and even better drink.

"I suppose not." Aziraphale sipped at his wine, patting his stomach, now pleasantly full.

"I take credit for things the humans whip up all on their own all the time, and they love it down stairs. " Crowley sucked in his chin, making a face at talking about hell.

"They are stupid, and it's so easy to be nice, I don't even have to use a miracle most of the time." Aziraphale nodded along with him.

"See, anyone could do that! I could do that!" Crowley waved his hand about emphatically, Aziraphale chuckled.

"You might even be good at it." Aziraphale waggled his brows at him, Crowley scoffed, but didn't protest.

"Even you couldn't muck up a temptation, you've already tempted me after all." Crowley filled Aziraphale's cup again.

"No! I didn't, that wasn't a temptation you wily serpent!" Aziraphale made a face, Crowley raised a brow at him.

"It was, you know it. That's not the point. The point is it seems a waste for us to be running about canceling each other out when one of us could do both, and free up the other to enjoy the pleasures of this earth, such as your libraries, and fine food." Crowley met his eyes, his own unshaded. Aziraphale swallowed hard, his golden eyes always mesmerized him, and now he had turned to him with such a tempting offer.

"Well… No! No, we aren't even having this conversation! " Aziraphale jumped to his feet to get out of Crowley's space, and away from such temptations.

"Of course I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would offend your heavenly sensibilities, just little favours between friends." Crowley took both his hands to draw him back into the conversation Aziraphale looked down at their hands while Crowley brushed his thumbs across the back of Aziraphale's.

"We're not friends Crowley. " He whispered, Crowley made a face, but didn't argue with him about it, instead he put his drink back in his hands.

"You've known me longer than anyone, would you really be so cruel as to deny me this? Let me do your next miracle for you Angel." Crowley pleaded, when he put it that way it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I suppose you performing a miracle wouldn't be so bad, it might even be a good thing." Aziraphale brushed his thumb over Crowley's wrist, a small smile at the idea of Crowley doing good.

"So you agree, we could have this little arrangement and no one need know." Crowley sipped at the wine with a wicked smile.

"A favourable arrangement. " Aziraphale said with a bit of a slur from drink, Crowley leaned his head onto Aziraphale's shoulder in the miraculously empty restaurant after the silence stretched on for a bit. Aziraphale made no move to stop the breaking of this new boundary. It felt quite nice to be so close to someone, perhaps even especially because it was Crowley.

Things went on very much the same until Paris 1793.

"They really do make a fine Crêpe." Crowley relented after he'd shocked his food into his face. Aziraphale had hardly even eaten half, letting out those little moans Crowley loved so much.

"Oh! Oh yes, I simply can't get enough!" Aziraphale stopped to drink his wine, Crowley looked over at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Perhaps by some foul fortune they'll have to move this quaint little establishment over to London until things calm down." Crowley smirked, Aziraphale gave him that smile that did strange things to Crowley. List he could handle, he was a demon after all, but this… unacceptable.

"It would be so lovely to have someplace to get crêpes closer to home. You know, you could, if you liked, not that you must, but if you were interested you could come see the bookshop. I've quite the collection of wine as well. You did save it from being inhabited by some other angel after all. Then you never got to enjoy it." Aziraphale swirled the wine in his glass, letting it breathe.

"You just want to know where I got the chocolates!" Crowley gestured at him with his glass, Aziraphale blushed going back to his Crêpe.

"I have no idea what you mean, but if we were to stop by their I do have a wine that would pair exquisitely with chocolate." Aziraphale took a bite, and let out another little moan. Crowley bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth closed.

"Yes, alright, but the wine better be good." Crowley finished his wine, once Crowley had been to the quaint bookshop it became hard not to hang about the area. Even after the fight about the holy water.

"Lift home?" Aziraphale felt he might cry, he'd been so rude to him, but he still saved him, and his books. Sweet, thoughtful loyal Crowley. He had missed him so much. He hurried after him to the stunning Bentley parked safely away from the bomb's destruction.

"This is quite beautiful." Aziraphale touched the roof of the car gently, he could feel how loved the thing had been.

"I quite like it, best thing those clever little humans have thought up yet!" Crowley puffed up with pride, and opened the door for Aziraphale. He smiled, sliding into the sleek interior. His love for the car quickly turned to panic as Crowley tore through the streets of London at 90 miles per hour.

"Crowley! Slow down!" Aziraphale braced himself on everything he could, Crowley waved off his concerns.

"It's fine, we're already there." Crowley parked the Bentley outside the shop with a wicked smile, Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't like for me to thank you, but…" Crowley turned to stop his thanks with a scowl. Instead Aziraphale leaned over, the kiss meant for his cheek met his lips. Crowley's eyes went wide behind his shades, his hat falling clean off. Aziraphale gasped, and scurried out of the car.

Crowley tried to run into him out and about, but Aziraphale seemed to be in hiding after their little kissing debacle. He braved any uncomfortable happenings in the fifties, bringing a box of delightful diner take away that he thought Aziraphale would enjoy, the kind with a shake in metal cup.

"Crowley! I, I, we, I have customers!" He did not, Crowley locked the door, and flipped the sign to closed.

"You can certainly close for lunch. The Americans have perfected diner food, so they say. Come on, I brought it all the way from route 66." Crowley started pulling out he food on the desk near the back, and the smell drew him in.

"It does smell scrumptious." Aziraphale wrung his hands together, shifting closer to him. Crowley turned with a smile.

"Oh it is, best in the world." Aziraphale sat down, opening the wrapper around the burger with a long blissful sniff. He took a bite, moaning as the flavor washed over him.

"You've been avoiding me Angel, ever since that…" Crowly sat unnecessarily close, but before he could finish Aziraphale sputtered on a sip of his shake.

"Keep your voice down! If they found out dear boy they would… I can't even fathom what they would do to you for tempting me to, not that I'm saying you did that, it was, well we both had part, but that is most certainly how they would see it!" Aziraphale looked around despite knowing they couldn't watch him in his shop, he'd been very careful to ensure without physical presence they couldn't see it unless he used the symbol painstakingly rendered on his floor.

"No one has to know! I know they can't see us here." Crowley assured him, Aziraphale looked back at his food, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Er, uh, I actually quite liked it. Humans do it all the time after all, just a sign of affection, nothing to be embarrassed by." Crowley moved closer, Aziraphale set his burger aside, letting his knee touch Crowley's when he turned to get closer.

"That's true, many cultures use it as a greeting, there's nothing sinful in a kiss." He whispered, Crowley smiled, reaching out to touch his blushing cheek. Aziraphale leaned closer, relishing in the small touch. Both existed practically starved of physical contact.

"It would be nice, our corporeal forms need to be touched, even if we can change them about how we choose." Crowley moved until only a hairs breadth separated them, Aziraphale let his brow rest against Crowley's.

"They do, and it was actually rather pleasant." Aziraphale whispered, Crowley closed the gap. This kiss was nothing like the first, nothing about it was chaste, or quick. They moved together languidly, Crowley's forked tongue tangling with the velvet heat of his Angel's.

"Yes, quite! Lovely!" Aziraphale spun away from him, a blush flaming all the way to the tips of his ears while he ate his burger faster than Crowley had seen him eat before. The taste of Aziraphale's shake lingered on Crowley's tongue.

"Oh lighten up angel, I'm knackered, mind if I lay out in the back, I did go all the way to America for that burger you're shoveling down?" Crowley put both hands on his shoulders as he stood, leaning into his space.

"Of course, I know how you enjoy sleep, though do try not to spend too long back there, I can't have you unconscious in my shop for a week. Who knows who might show up in that time." Aziraphale looked up at him, Crowley smiled.

"Right, goodnight Angel." Crowley gave him a quick kiss before turning into an enormous snake, and slithering to an old arm chair, shrinking down to drape himself over it.

"Sweet dreams dear." He whispered, going back to his food. It really was good, but he regretted losing the smokey flavor of his demon.

"Crowley! Not here!" Aziraphale dodged the greeting kiss Crowley tried to place on his lips in 1961, Crowley rolled his eyes.

"No one is watching, I did check." He sat back down at the corner table of the quaint little bakery Aziraphale had been dying to try.

"Yes well we've gotten a bit reckless with it all, we can't have anyone on either side finding out about our… this, or we will most certainly be in a great deal of trouble dear." Aziraphale whispered, Crowley rolled his eyes, content to sip his tea.

"Fine, I'll greet you at the bookshop, where you can pour me a drink." Crowley leaned back, his feet stretching out into the walk way.

"Oh alright, I suppose that's fair. I've heard the crumble here is absolutely scrumptious." Aziraphale smiled, Crowley snapped his fingers, and one of the waitresses came over with his crumble. Aziraphale ate while Crowley sulked.

"Do you plan to be this way for the entirety of the evening dear, I don't often get to spend time in your company, and I rather appreciate it for your witty candor." Aziraphale said while he wiped his mouth with the corner of his napkin, setting his fork back on the empty plate.

"Is that so? I'll endeavor to be more witty for your entertainment." Crowley made a face, slapping down the bill with a heavy tip.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. You're sulking, I merely meant for us to be careful I don't think that's worthy of such a fit." Aziraphale said while they walked towards the bookshop.

"I'm not having a fit! I'm waiting patiently, as one does, for the part of the evening I came out for." Crowley held the door open for Aziraphale, who scoffed at him and turned down the shades while Crowley locked the door.

Crowley grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Aziraphale groaned against his lips, and their tongues tangled together. He found that despite his angelic nature Crowley's touch woke a hunger in him that he couldn't feed. His trousers grew tight, and he pulled Crowley's thin frame tight against him. Crowley's hands busied themselves, one on his rear, the other trying to untuck his many layers.

Aziraphale pinned Crowley against the door, and Crowley hooked his leg around his waist to give them both a better angle to rut against the other. Aziraphale went weak in the knees, desperate to stoke the fire Crowley lit within him. It coiled in his middle, desperate for more. He tugged sharply at Crowley's hair to kiss his neck unsure where the idea arose from. Crowley finally got under those layers, and his hand snaked into the front of Aziraphale's trousers to cup his sex.

"Crowley!" He thrust against his hand, biting hard against Crowley's neck which only made the demon moan, and work Aziraphale's thick shaft with more fervor. He rutted against his hip while he did feeling his own climax approach quickly. Aziraphale spilled over Crowley's hand, hot, and slick, bringing Crowley with him at the sound of his blissful moans against his skin.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley gasped, his soiled trousers quickly making his stance a bit awkward.

"I, you… you should go, clean up." He tacked on the end to soften the comment, unlocking the door. Crowley frowned reaching out to touch him.

"Come on Angel, I…" Aziraphale shifted away from his touch, his eyes going to the deep purple mark low on Crowley's neck.

"Please, Crowley." He whispered, Crowley sighed, but left as he requested. He snapped his fingers, to clean the mess from his trousers, but the vulgar part of him left the Angel's spendings on his hand, rubbing himself to completion with it once in the safety of his Bentley. He could give the angle a decade or two to come to terms with it.

Aziraphale with a shaky hands gave little clap to change his body from the standard issue male form to one devoid of sex. He could not afford to let himself give into the sin of lust again.

"Too fast! Too fast! He came to see me! After six years, six, how is that fast?" Crowley yelled at his Bentley as he sped through Soho. He looked down at the tartan thermos. How could he be so sweet, and so cruel in the same moment?

Crowley didn't see him again until the eighties, his fingers often drifted to the new cluster of freckles on his neck from Aziraphale's lips, and when he did find him he seemed to be relegated to chaste kisses in greeting or good bye. No matter how Crowley tried to tempt him he had no sex in his touches. It took nearly a decade for him to realize he'd driven the angel to remove his sex to ward him off.

Rude! Crowley decided instead to change his look, something more sleek, with tighter pants. He never hid his arousal from Aziraphale, and he could tell that even without the urges it wore on him.

They sat on the bus home from Armageddon holding hands. Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale's shoulder, kissing his neck briefly. Aziraphale hummed, leaning his head back to afford him better access to it. Crowley took the bait despite the exhaustion that washed over him from the day before, kissing up to his cheek. Aziraphale never let him do this in the open, and he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

Aziraphale turned his head to kiss him soundly. Crowley melted against him with a little whimper. Aziraphale smiled, soft, and sweet while he pulled back. Crowley groaned, laying his head back on his shoulder.

"It's no fair you kissing me that way without so much as a cock, or a quim between your thighs to know what sweet torment you put me through angel." Crowley whispered into his tartan collar, Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley.

"Friends aren't meant to torment one another, you could do away with yours as well." Aziraphale stroked the soft hair at the nape of Crowley's neck gently.

"It throws of my saunter not having on or the other, besides, we're not friends, remember." Crowley closed his eyes, setting his hand over where Aziraphale should have had something.

"You know why I said those things Crowley! My fear of seeing you suffer because of me is the only thing greater than my care for you." Aziraphale tightened his arm around Crowley.

"Admit it, we may not get a tomorrow, so now is all you get Angel. Even without a sex you enjoy how my body responds to yours, you want to touch me." Crowley pulled his arm from his shoulder, and tucked his hand into his unbuttoned pants to feel exactly how he responded. Aziraphale's eyes flitted about to see if anyone watched them, but the rest of the passengers were miraculously asleep.

"Lust is a sin Crowley." Even as he said it his hand wrapped around Crowley's hard cock, stroking slowly. He sunk down further to give Aziraphale's arm more room to move.

"True, but this is more than that, and I think you know it angel." Crowley whispered, Aziraphale turned slightly to watch Crowley's face, taking his glasses, and hanging them from his vest. His hand slid up Crowley's shaft, miraculously lubricated, and his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Aziraphale leaned over to capture those lips briefly before going back to watching.

He loved the way his demon's eyes rolled back in his head while he struggled to keep looking at Aziraphale. He relished the way he bit his lip, and his brows drew together when Aziraphale's hand slipped over the tip of him. He rested his head against Crowley's to feel him shudder as he spilled over Aziraphale's hand.

"You're right, I'm in love with you Crowley, and it is wholeheartedly terrifying, because losing you would be worse than death, worse than damnation, worse than falling. Before Tadfield a group of angels told me it was time to choose, and I realized I would always choose you, whatever else that meant, I will always choose you." Aziraphale couldn't look at him as he spoke, and Crowley struggled to believe what he was saying while he shuddered in orgasm.

"You are a devil, telling me while my brain only has half the blood, when always may only mean tomorrow." Crowley said, Aziraphale chuckled, waiting until Crowley looked up at him to suck his fingers clean of Crowley's spending raising that hungry look in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, I've been such a coward. I assure you we will find a way through this, and always will be the next 6000 years, or more." Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his lap, hiding his tears in Crowley's slim shoulders. Crowley raked his nails gently over Aziraphale's scalp his soft curls tickling his long fingers.

"Yes, we will and once we do you had better manifest whatever bits you want to play with because I have loved you for 6000 years, and I am desperate to show you in a carnal fashion angel!" Crowley growled before nipping at the shell of his ear.

"If we get through tomorrow we can go a round with either set on both sides until your legs are weak, and you sleep through the next decade." Aziraphale purred, Crowley groaned, letting his eyes drift closed.

"You are wicked." He coiled around Aziraphale much as he would as a snake things would work out, so long as they had each other.


End file.
